dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
Weekly Events
Every week, an event begins and runs for 7 days. Prizes are awarded at the end of each event, based on points earned towards the event. How these points are earned alternates every week, from earning Science Points and Influence Points to Level clears and defeating Event Bosses. Each event has a special hero that the top placing players can win, but only during that hero's event. Holiday events also have one or two more special heroes, as additional Top200 and/or fixed point heroes. A Medal is given to whoever comes in 1st, while Badges are given to whoever comes in 2nd through 10th. Medals and Badges are purely for bragging rights, and appear on the owning player's profile. Starting with v3.1, prizes are now also awarded based on Clan-wide collection of event points. Everyone in the clan receives the listed rewards when the specific thresholds are reached. The top clan of the week wins the Event's Medal, while the 2nd and 3rd place clans win the Event's Badge. For further details about Event Bosses, which only appear during events that track level progress, please go HERE]. Known Events Shards for one of the 300 shard heroes, Tikola Nesla, Frozen Elga, Lord Draador, and Mecharion, can also be won. With the new 3.0 update, shards for Space Trooper and Kerthroraaz can now be won. Of the non-specific event heroes, 2 are selected to be available each week: one as a prize for the top 200 players, the other as a prize for reaching a fixed amount of event points. The Top200 event hero will be one of the Uncommon or better starting rarity heroes (Brabog, Lgneath The Wraith, Queen of Pain), while the fixed point hero will be one of the Common starting rarity heroes (Dwarf Miner, Drow Fighter, Troll Bigbasher, Drow Witch). Place Rewards Normal Event= Note: In the Holiday Events, a full Event Main (Pumpkin Duke, Santa, or King) hero is awarded to everyone in the top 10. No shards for are given for lower places. |-| King Week= Note: The 250 Lord Draador shards listed for the 51st to 100th range is not a typo, as people who landed in that range actually received the 250 shards. Note: last ran (2018 Aug 12 to 2018 Aug 26), during v3.8 |-| Halloween= Note: The 500 Lord Draador shards listed for the 51st to 100th range is not a typo, as people who landed in that range actually received the 500 shards. Note: last ran (2018 Oct 21 to 2018 Nov 04), during v3.11 |-| Christmas= During the Christmas events, the standard Events icon was replaced. -> Note: The 500 Lord Draador shards listed for the 51st to 100th range is not a typo, as people who landed in that range actually received the 500 shards. Note: last ran (2018 Dec 23 to 2019 Jan 06), during v3.13 Fixed Point Rewards Normal Week= |-| King Week= Note: For the Sci/Inf event, there are 2 listings for 500,000. This chart consolidates them, as both are indeed awarded for reaching 500,000. The 2 Sci/Inf 500,000 listings appear to correspond to the Levels' 10,000 and 75,000 point listings. Note: last run (2018 Aug 12 to 2018 Aug 26), during v3.8 |-| Halloween= Note: For the Sci/Inf event, there are 2 listings for 500,000. This chart consolidates them, as both are indeed awarded for reaching 500,000. The 2 Sci/Inf 500,000 listings appear to correspond to the Levels' 10,000 and 75,000 point listings. Note: last run (2018 Oct 21 to 2018 Nov 04), during v3.11 |-| Christmas= During the Christmas events, the standard Events icon was replaced. -> Note: For the Sci/Inf event, there are 2 listings for 500,000. This chart consolidates them, as both are indeed awarded for reaching 500,000. The 2 Sci/Inf 500,000 listings appear to correspond to the Levels' 10,000 and 75,000 point listings. Note: last run (2018 Dec 23 to 2019 Jan 06) during v3.13 Clan Rewards Note: With the updated rewards given in v3.3, Space Warrior, Space Trooper, and Space Scout shards are now awarded, alternating depending on which is the current event: Space Warrior shards are given for Fire Carnival and Feast of Blood. Space Trooper shards are given for Savannah Master, Fluffy Paws, Cow Rage, and Iron Heart. Space Scout shards are given for Trade Routes and Stone and Steel. Note: Starting in v3.11 (2018 10 21), the high-end rewards for clan '''members' has been reduced, while clan leaders instead receive dedicated rewards that they may then distribute to their members, at their discretion.'' Category:Terminology Category:Primary Aspect